


The complexity of a star

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. Whoever wins the competition shall be promoted to the higher rank of student. Which side will you choose?





	1. Characters

 

**Characters ;**

 

_**Slytherin** _

 

_**** _

_**Ravenclaw**_

 

 

_**Hufflepuff** _

 

_**Gryffindor** _

 

 

 

_**Image credit ;** _

_**Thanks to @machidesuyoo** _

_**Follow them on Twitter.** _

 

 

 


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the students first, shall we?

_**Friday** _

_**Mid-Winter season** _

 

_**___________________** _

 

"For God's sake, Helena! How long have you been in the library? Shutting yourself from the rest of people is not good!" The librarian said, she is a woman in her mid 50's but with appearances and voice as fresh as a teenager. Magic does have its own benefits after all.

"I'm not alone here, Holmes is here with me." The young purple haired girl went to stood from her seat and point to the sight of Sherlock Holmes there, silently reading a big thick book while occasionally exhaling smokes from his pipe.

"My goodness! It's not allowed to smoke here, Mr. Holmes! You do know the rules yet you always and always disobey it!"

"Madam, could you tone down your voice a little? It's the library." Without batting a single glance to the librarian, Holmes exhaled another smokes from his authentic pipe, his gaze was still focused to the incoherent forms of lines that were shaped into spells on the book.

"What now? You think you both are the librarian? I can't believe it, Fine by me. As long as you don't skip classes, i will not kick you out. The bell will ring in five minutes. Make sure all the books you've read is neat and tidy just like they should be. Put them back on the bookshelf, if there is one single book that doesn't belong to the category, i will not allow you both to enter the library tomorrow."

"It's as if you had authority over us. Helena, let's just get out from here. I already gathered things that i need." Helena walked over to his seat and nodded, with a small smile gracing upon her lips like an adorable little child. When in fact, she's a lot older than she looks.

"Alright, let's catch up with Tesla and the others. I'm sure after this, Sigurd will come to apologize to her." Helena whispered quietly into his ears and he laughed in amusement at that.

"You both really do shared some Slytherin's bad quality. Talking about others behind their backs." The librarian could only sigh and watched from her desk as the two Ravenclaw exited the library while holding their respective notebooks and files. It is a must for a ravenclaw to at least carry files or notebooks around wherever they go. Everything that happened must be recorded to their notes, their members are full of organized bookworm that could solve a difficult mathematical equations even though their main interest is the old and ancient sorceries.

Different from the said Slytherin, most of the Ravenclaw is a cold and stoic person that only get excited or interested in things they deemed or qualify as 'complicated' or 'new to their folders of knowledge'. There is, however, a certain Ravenclaw who always addresses anyone politely and never looked down on people at all, even if they are wicked and malicious Slytherin who will do anything to get what they want. He was quite famous in the school but he rather kept himself with his group and stick with his girlfriend.

There are also Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, the two groups that are most known for their good qualities. But in terms of knowledges and history, Ravenclaw will always come into the top. They are full of students that hungers for knowledge and is willing to even climb the highest peak of a mountain if it's for to obtain an ancient book buried deep into the snow.

The Ravenclaw has its own dorms and they are full of nothing but books, books and books everywhere. Their dorm might be the only dorm that was very clean and shiny, without any spots of stain left in the ground. Sherlock and Helena returned to their dorm to meet their friends there, whom as usual, just sitting in peace and silence without any words escaped from their mouths.

"The class will start soon, but i really don't want to go. Today's schedule is P.E. and wait.. P.E.?! Oh hell no, i'm terrible at that stuff. Not to mention, Grynffindor... that house will show off like usual." Helene complained as she went to approach her friends in the dorm. They were already dressed with their uniforms neatly.

"Helena... I already fixed your sports uniform.." The tall young woman with gentle and calm purple eyes and long spread hair, she who is the most gentle one in the Ravenclaw. **Brynhildr.** She gave the uniform to Helena all the while a gentle smile adorned her lips as usual.

"Woopsie, thank you, Bryn! You're always been our life-saver. Come to think of it, where did you learn to sew?"

"She self-taught herself." Beside Brynhildr, came a young man with stern turquoise eyes and dual toned hair, wearing a glasses that was actually a crystallized wisdom. Behind his uniform, he hid about four short swords in case a fight is inevitable. **Sigurd.**

"Wow... I really would never thought that a ravenclaw like you will be interested in other things aside from reading.. well, i guess you're a bit different than the rest of us." Helena shrugged it off. "Where is Tesla? I didn't see him around."

"He's already on the school." Holmes answered for her and Helena quickly shifted her gaze into him.

"What? He left us? I don't believe it." Helena rolled her eyes and pouted, crossing her arms tightly around her chest. Her rolling gaze finally stopped when something hit her mind. "I just remembered that tomorrow the competition will be held. I wonder, who will be our opponent." A smile found its way back to her lips once more, but this time a little bit sparked with mischievous.

"Let's just hope we don't have to deal with Slytherin. I'm not particulary fond of them and their cheating ways." Voicing out his own dislikes for the Slytherin, Helena and Brynhildr exchanged worry glances to each other while Sigurd kept his stoic and rigid face, as if he was rather uninterested in the matter.

Not long after their short conversation, the bell rings quite loudly from the outside. They quickly packed their notebooks and files and went outside of their dorm where all kind of students also hurriedly went inside of the school. The punishment for late arrival is quite severe so everyone is used to arrive in class promptly. The gate of the school closed just after a few minutes and as usual, there are slytherin who cannot pass the gate.

"Aw, come on! It's just one second late and i already locked?!" The pink haired girl with the green uniform and golden alluring eyes. She who had infamously known as the wicked beauty of Slytherin, **Medb.**

"Yeah, besides it took a long time for me to eat. I have to keep my stomach full." Beside her is the blond haired young woman with the same green uniform and blue bubblegum that is big enough it's ready to explode anytime. She who loves to steal foods from the canteen and claimed that her dog is the one who did it, **Artoria.**

"Why are you two late again? If you keep this up, it will be bad for our reputation." The tan-skinned student with the same identical green uniform, brown hair and a pair of calm brown eyes. The only one in Slytherin who's calm enough, **Arjuna.**

"It's kind of lame you both are always late." Another tan-skinned student with the same green uniform, white hair. The most uninterested one, **Emiya.**

"The hell they think they are, locking us everyday.." Finally, the most evil ones in Slytherin finally showed up. With his usual bed-hair that he hid behind his hood, red eyes that can stare into your soul and burn them down. Nicknamed the loyal pet of Wicked beauty, **Cu Chulainn.**

"Use some spell to open the gate!" Medb said, while whispering to her friends who stood across her, in the other side of the gate.

"Whatever..." Emiya sighed but still complied to his friend's request. "Alohomora." A spell was left spoken from his mouth while he swung his wand lightly. The padlock was quickly unlocked and the three Slytherin quickly passed the slightly opened gate before it was closed by the magic again. "I swear... If you three are late again."

"Yeah, that means no food for a week." Artoria said, her bubblegum finally exploded.

 

~

 

"They never changed." A certain white haired young man who belonged to the Gryffindor only shook his head as he saw the Slytherin students from the windows of the second floor building.


	3. Before the doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were caught in an act, it's up to the Ravenclaw to decided whether they will get the punishment or not. While Slytherin will always find a way... what way exactly?

_Mid-winter season_

_Monday_

 

_\---------------_

 

"Ah! Brynhildr isn't it? Did you come to pick up your books again?" This week, the library had a new librarian. She's a young woman with flowing golden hair and red eyes, a captivating sight to see yet she was also a bit timid, just like Brynhildr. Her name is **Ereshkigal**. She applied for a job in Hogwarts but her magic was a bit low compared to others so she was placed in the library. Brynhildr shoots her a smile and nodded. "Wait up, then!" She cheerfully replied as she quickly bend down to pick up the books Brynhildr had requested earlier in the lower locker.

"Ms. Ereshkigal?"

"Yes, what is it?" She peeked out her eyes into her.

"What are they doing there?" Brynhildr's fingers pointed to the slightly opened door of another room that was connected to the library. Ereshkigal turned her head over but she saw the door was closed and there was no one there.

"I-i'm sorry.. b-but what are you talking about? It's just the two of us here...." The blonde haired female only smiled back sheepishly.

"It's nothing then." Brynhildr quickly dismissed the topic and waited patiently for the librarian to finish packing her books. While she waited for her, Brynhildr looked around the library. It was not a strange sight for her that magic covered the whole area, the broom cleaning the bookshelf by itself. The first time she came to the library, she was utterly shocked that she nearly screamed in horror.

But the memory was from four years ago, back when she was freshly introduced to the world of magic.

"Here! All the books are ready!" Ereshkigal said, while slamming the stack of books into her desk.

"Thank you, Ms. Ereshkigal. I will return it on time."

"Ah please don't be! You can return it anytime you like! If you're not satisfied enough just by reading it once, you can always read it again and again. Maybe until you're bored enough?" She chuckled. "I was told that Ravenclaw always borrowed books from library and without you guys maybe i wouldn't have a job. It's nice to know that there is a certain house in the academy that could help and accompany me. I thought i would just die in loneliness."

"Ms. Ereshkigal..." However, as Ereshkigal openly expressed her feelings, Brynhildr's sight was rather focused on the group of students that quietly sneaked around, she saw it all through the slightly opened door. "I'm sorry, please, excuse me." With that, she went into to door and open it but as she entered the room, there was no one there.

"H-how the hell did Brynhildr knew we're here?!" Medb said while whispering to her other friends. They were currently hiding under the enormous main table that was covered in golden cloth.

"I told you, it's never a good idea to practice our magic around here!" Arjuna was squeezed the most with Cu that took most of the spaces.

"Ah, a book." Brynhildr stopped on her tracks when her foot bumped into something, she looked down to see a magic book laying on the ground. Her hand reached down to pick the book, but she immediately shrieked in horror when her sight finally cleared and she was able to see the title of the book. "I-it's a dark magic! B-but it's not allowed..." Slowly, she shift her gaze up but then,

"Oh crap." It was the pink haired student who belonged to Hufflepuff and the brown haired student along with the famous student whom just cannot shut his mouth about sun. **Astolfo, Da Vinci and Ozymandias**. Brynhildr widened her eyes in horror as she saw them holding the same identical book that she bumped into earlier.

"I-it's not like what you think! B-beside we're here because of that Damned Slytherin! W-we.."

"Wait... Why did you even carry that book around, Astolfo! Brynhildr might get the wrong idea!" Da Vinci panicked as she quickly hide the book that Astolfo carried into her back and shoot the female student from Ravenclaw a nervous grin.

"Y-you.." However, even as they told her not to get the wrong idea, she already saw it before her eyes. That they were the one who practiced the dark magic all this time. In fear of getting involved, Brynhildr ran away from the room, slamming the door in the process and then hurriedly went out of the library with Ereshkigal shouting for her name repeatedly. But she did not even bat a single glance back nor those shouts mean something. It's a dark magic! They are involved in something that is strictly prohibited in the world of magic.

"Brynhildr? What's wrong?" She finally bumped into her own lover who quickly discerned her problem only with a glance.

"S-sigurd... U-uhh.. I-it's nothing.. It's just a ghost..."

"You ran away in fear because of a ghost?" He raised his eyebrow suspiciously. 

"Y-yes.. I-i'm so scared... I ran away, I think I need to rest my head a little." 

"I'll tell Mr. Eins that you skipped class today because of headache, will you be fine alone in the dorm then?" 

"I-i will... it's okay.. you don't need to skip classes just to accompany me." To avoid him seeing hesitation in her eyes, she looked away from him, all the while her fingers fondled each other nervously. 

"Understood. Then do take some rest, I will wake you up once my class are finished." He patted her shoulder lightly before going on his way. From behind the walls, The Slytherin students watched as Sigurd left her alone.

"Now is the time! We need to erase her memory about that Slytherin things Da Vinci said!" Artoria said. "Emiya!"

"Can you just stop shouting? she might notice us." Arjuna hushed her. 

"Fine, for the sake of us." Emiya swung his wand a little as the tip of it glowed. "Obliviate." 

Brynhildr gasped out in shock when an unknown force suddenly entered her mind. Then finally she realized that she had spaced out in the middle of the field. 

"W-what am I doing here..? I should go to the class.." Without anything else, She jogged into her class and all the Slytherin breath out sigh of relief.

"Well then, let's go back to our own classes. It's just a matter of time before they are caught." Arjuna's lips curled into lopsided smile and left with his arms crossed. 

"Slytherin always find a way after all." Medb winked and linked her arms with Cù again, a playful smile plastered on her lips.

 

 

 


End file.
